A technology has been known for calculating a corresponding point between two images acquired by a stereo camera and measuring a three-dimensional position of an object from a positional relationship between the cameras and a position of a corresponding point on each image. The technology is used in various fields such as a driver assistance system for vehicle, a portable device, and a game machine.
However, an image deformation or the like involved in a yaw rotation around an optical axis of the stereo camera occurs due to temperature characteristics and vibration characteristics of an adjustment device on which the stereo camera is placed, an aging change of the stereo camera itself, and the like.